


Piece By Piece

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Married Life, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson. </p><p>If you don't know the song, I suggest listening to that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I like it.

You were doing the airplane, trying to get your three year old daughter, Avelyn, to eat her food but she was being stubborn.

Dean was cooking breakfast for you and him.

The doorbell rang and you sighed, "I'll be back Ave. I will get you to eat." You pointed at her as you walked to the door, she giggled.

You opened the door and the smile you had on your face vanished at _him_ standing at your door.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked around." You stared at your dad, scrutinizing him.

"Hey babe! Who is it?" You look back towards the kitchen and sigh.

You move out of the doorway so he could step through, "Come in I guess. I need to finish feeding my daughter."

Your dad's eyebrows rose, "You're married and have a daughter." You nod.

Your dad follows you into the kitchen. Dean turns around, smile vanishing when he sees who is behind you, he stands straighter and taller; trying to be intimidating.

"Mr. L/N."

Your dad's eyebrows rose again, he addressed you, "He knows me?"

Dean sat the pan down and turned the flame off, grabbing plates.

You sighed and returned to Avelyn, "Yes. Why would he not? He is my husband." Your dad nods and sits down at the table.

Avelyn refuses to eat so you hand her off to Dean, hoping he can get her to eat. You sit across from your dad.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be in your life."

You scoffed, "Since when? Since I was six all you've ever did was cause me and mom grief, you left. I even tried to fly to see you but you just pushed me aside like I was nothing. All you ever did was build me up to just tear me down again."

Your dad's eyebrow ticked, you noted. He was getting angry.

From the side of you, you heard Avelyn squeal. You looked over, she was giggling at Dean making funny faces. You smiled.

You turned back to your dad, "Now that I made a life for myself you want to come back? Do you know that Dean was the only man to actually make me believe that a man can be kind, that a father could stay? He loves me, he doesn't ask for money, he has never walked away, he takes care of me dad. You've never done any of that. Not for me, not for mom. No one but yourself."

Your dad clenched the table.

"You know I will never leave her like you left me. She will never have to wonder her worth because unlike you, I'm going to put her first. And you know? He'll never walk away, he'll never break her heart. He'll take care of things, he'll love her. He really restored my faith that a man can be kind, and a father should be great."

"I tried-"

You shook your head, "No. You didn't. If you'd tried a little then maybe our relationship wouldn't be like this but you didn't. I don't want you in my life or Avelyn's. Get out."

Your dad's face was red, he stood up, "No. I deserve to be here!"

You stood up to and Dean looked up, having heard it all.

"You have to let me be in your guy's life."

"I don't have to do anything."

Your dad stalked toward you but Dean was in between you and him before he could get close to you.

"I think you should leave and never try to bother my family again."

Your dad huffed but stayed where he was.

"Leave now or I will make you and you will be leaving in a body cast. You will not threaten my family."

Your dad growled at Dean but stalked away, slamming the door. Dean turned to you and pulled you in, hugging you tightly.

Tears streamed down your face, "Thank you."

Dean lifted your face, "You never have to thank me darling, I'll protect you and Avelyn to the ends of the Earth. I love you."


End file.
